Raindrops
by aervien
Summary: Every raindrop has a story... however insignificant it may seem. A collection of Bleach drabbles.
1. Drop One: Helpless

**(Disclaimer) I will not repeat this every chapter. Allow this to act as a blanket disclaimer for every drabble I place in this archive.** I do not own _Bleach_. Characters and setting copyrighted to Tite Kubo. All rights reserved, etc, etc. The plot and any character unrecognizable from the manga or anime are mine as well. Please do not use anything that falls underneath those categories without my permission. I am writing this for the sole purpose of entertainment and am not making any money off of it.

**(A/N)** Instead of cluttering the site with random drabbles (cause I doubt I'm going to write anything longer than a one-shot for _Bleach_), I created this. It will act as an archive for any and all _Bleach_ drabbles I write. One-shots longer than 1500 words will not be included. I'll gladly take requests if you have any, though there may be a few pairings I won't do. Reviews welcomed, constructive criticism loved, anonymous flames will be laughed at, and signed flames are applauded, simply because of the guts needed to actually sign a flame.

_Monday, April 17, 2006_: Some spoilers for Soul Society arc in this one.

* * *

**Helpless  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

-

He hated being helpless.

He had felt helpless when his mother died. Dead because of some stupid mistake of he made. Dead because he had been such an idiot. Dead because he had been helpless.

It was then that he had decided he would never be helpless again. Never be saved by anyone again. Never be forced to live a life given to him by someone else's sacrifice.

But he'd felt that overwhelming despair again when Rukia was taken away. He'd been helpless as she was led away, helpless as she gave him a chance at life, helpless as she willingly offered her own life to save his, helpless as once again, he lived off another's sacrifice. He gone to save her, but in the end, he'd ended up being saved.

When he'd stepped into the first fight against Byakuya after defeating Renji, he'd thought that he wouldn't have to be so helpless anymore. He'd been relieved to see Rukia still alive, confident enough to take on Byakuya. But no. He was still too weak.

He been helpless again when Yuroichi took him away from the fight against Byakuya, away from Hanatarou, away from Byakuya, away from the white towered prison he wanted to tear down, away from _her_. He'd raged against Yuroichi, yelling and screaming at her. But deep down, he knew she'd been right to do what she did, and that enraged him even more.

He hated being helpless.

So when he saw Rukia again, at the execution stand, waiting passively to be killed. He refused to be the one being saved anymore.

Kurosaki Ichigo was done with being helpless.


	2. Drop Two: Eyes

**(Disclaimer)** See first drabble.

**(A/N)** _Monday, April 17, 2006_: It's supposed to be **IchigoRukia**, even if no names are mentioned. Word count is 143.

* * *

**Eyes  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

-

It was something in her eyes.

Something in her eyes that cried out, '_Save me..._' Something in her eyes that captured him, that spun a web of emotion around him, spinning tighter and tighter until he couldn't – didn't want to – look away. Something that was filled with sorrow.

Nobody should have those eyes.

So when he saved her, and those eyes weren't so desolate, he vowed to never allow them to look that way again, even if it meant killing all the Hollows in the universe. Because nobody should have eyes like that, so full of despair and hopelessness. He didn't really care why he felt that way; he just did.

It was something in her eyes.


	3. Drop Three: Obsession

**(Disclaimer)** See first drabble.

**(A/N)** _April 17. 2006. 9:40PM._ Some **RenjiRukia** with implied** IchigoRukia** at the end. Word count is 900.

* * *

**Obsession  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

-

She was his obsession.

Since the very first time they met, on the streets of Rukongai, he'd been a man possessed. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her nose, her fingers, her legs, her neck, her _everything_ was all that he saw, all that he cared for. They lived together, played together, stole together, and she became his world.

-

One by one, they other friends died, and Renji could only pray that that wouldn't happen with her too, that he wouldn't be forced to bury her petite frame under the soil. So when she turned around with eyes that were too weary for one as young as her and said, "Let's become shinigami, Renji", he agreed, because he didn't want to see her die, didn't want to see her life drain away.

So they joined the academy, passing the entrance exams with ease. The tests conjured up by a spoiled noble were nothing compared to the tests they had endured out on the streets, struggling to stay alive.

-

It was actually rather easy, the academy. The training was rigorous, but he had her beside him and that more than enough to keep him going. The other people would tease them mercilessly and sometimes he would punch them when he saw she was getting uncomfortable with the flying rumors and that would be the end of that.

He reveled in the fact that only he could get a real smile from her, that only he really mattered to her, despite the popularity she had with the males, with her delicate beauty and childlike body. He was the strength for both of them and she was the motivation, the optimism that kept them going.

-

He should have seen it coming, the adoption. She may not have been strong, may not have been big and intimidating, but she was intelligent. She was the best in their class with Demon Arts, best with tactics, best with speed and skill.

But she was so frail; he'd always been the pillar of strength for her. He knew he hadn't said what she had needed him to say, but he couldn't take back his words. He had reached for her, his goddess, and grasped nothing but mist as another snatched her away, missed the outstretched hand of hers that begged for help.

And she had left.

-

It hadn't really registered at first. He would turn around, her name at the tip of her tongue and she wouldn't be there, and he would curse himself for forgetting, berate himself for worrying, remind himself that she was better off now, with a noble house behind her, watching over her.

But the feeling of loneliness only grew, and he lost himself.

-

It wasn't until he heard a knock at his door one night that he found himself again. He opened it, expecting it to be a servant or something.

He had not expected to see her, uniform splattered with blood, tears streaking down her face. He didn't expect her hoarse sob as she launched herself into his arm, buried herself in his warmth. So he closed the door and sat down on his futon, wrapping a blankets around them both, murmuring soothing words to her like he would a crying child. She sobbed out her story and Renji had to keep his teeth clenched to stop himself from rushing out and forcing her captain to explain how he had let her experience this pain. He fallen asleep with her in his lap, his arms trying to protect her from the cold.

When he woke up, all that gave evidence to her visit was the dry blood on his clothes and a strand of black hair.

-

He didn't see her again for a long time, but he didn't lose himself again. Instead he vowed to get her back. If she had been with him, she wouldn't have gotten hurt like that, and he blamed the Kuchiki house for that. So he trained and trained, his sudden burst of motivation surprising everyone. He was glad he had been placed in _his_ division and he trained even harder, running toward the time when he would take her back.

-

When he'd heard she gave away her powers to a measly human, Renji couldn't believe it. But when he heard of the punishment intended, he had to accept it and so, with the man he hated most, went to retrieve her.

When he saw her look at him like she didn't know him anymore, when he heard her cry out the name of the orange-haired brat like he mattered, Renji couldn't believe it.

-

But when her eyes lit up with hope at the mention of the orange-haired brat, when the first emotion crossed her face, Renji decided to check the kid out once more. And when Ichigo beat him just like that, when Renji saw the determination in his eyes, he stopped struggling, and resigned himself to watching the two from the sidelines, protecting her when he could, like an elder brother protecting a younger sister.

And Renji accepted it. Because he could see that that kid really loved her, but, unlike him, that kid wouldn't grasp mist. And he accepted it. Because Renji loved her.

Because she was his obsession.


	4. Drop Four: Weird

**(Disclaimer)** I don't own Bleach. If I did, the following would be canon.

**(Written)** ... I forget when I wrote this...

**(Published)** July 05, 2006 1:25 PM EST

**(Word Count)** 100

**(Characters)** Ichigo x Renji x Byakuya x Rukia

**(A/N)** This is something really strange that I pulled out of my mind. I really liked the idea of both IchiRuki and RenRuki, so I decided to mash them together and thought, why not? And threw Byakuya in there too. Enjoy.

* * *

**Weird  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

* * *

This was weird. 

Really weird.

Of course, when she mentioned that thought, Ichigo shrugged and kissed her hard, Renji yawned and held her tighter, and Byakuya blinked and licked her fingers.

But seriously, how else were you supposed to describe being in one futon with three other (really tall) people, your diminutive body resting on your childhood friend, your legs entangled with your adopted elder brother's, and your arms around a human/shinigami's head? And you're all naked mind, as well as very exhausted from the last night's... er...activities.

Weird was really the only way Rukia could describe it.


	5. Drop Five: A Subordinate's Devotion

**(Disclaimer)** See first drabble.

**(Written)** July 6, 2006 1:40 PM EST

**(Published)** July 6, 2006 1:50 PM EST

**(Word Count)** 248

**(Characters)** Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Hinamori

**(A/N)** I never really liked Hinamori, and the latest manga chapter with her in it made me really dislike her. Especially since Hitsugaya is one of my favorite characters. This is a short drabble on my feelings on **manga chapter...224**... I think. Correct me if I'm wrong. It's the one where Hinamori talks to Hitsugaya through the cool TV-like thing. It can considered **one-sided HitsugayaHinamori**, and **one-sided MatsumotoHitsugaya**. Spoilers. Enjoy.

* * *

**A Subordinate's Devotion**  
_Taiyoukai Lady_

* * *

Vice-Captain Hinamori did not deserve the love of her captain. 

That was the foremost thought in Matsumoto's head as she listened to the conversation.

Vice-Captain Hinamori did not deserve the love of her captain.

Matsumoto could understand the devotion that Hinamori still showed Aizen despite what he had done. How could she not, when Gin appeared in her dreams just as often as he used to? But she couldn't forgive the blind eye Hinamori turned to the simple fact that Aizen would use any means to get what he wanted.

Aizen had faked his own death, sent Soul Society into chaos, made deals with Hollows, created these… Arracar. If he was found on the streets, practically dead, it would be fully within anyone's rights to just kill him off and be done with it.

Yet Hinamori Momo had asked the impossible.

Save Aizen Sousuke.

And Matsumoto knew that her captain would do so, even if it cost him his life. Despite the fact that Hinamori would never return his love. Despite the fact that such a task was nearly impossible. Despite the fact that once he did so, Hinamori wouldn't even thank him the way he would deserve to be thanked.

Vice-Captain Hinamori did not deserve the love of her captain.

And yet, as Matsumoto watched Hitsugaya appeared in the doorway and leap onto the roof in silent thought, she knew he would continue to love her just as much.

That was why she loved him, after all.


	6. Drop Six: Chocolate

**(Disclaimer) **See first drabble.

**(Written)** _Start:_ May 28, 2006 _End:_ July 6, 2006 4:21 PM EST

**(Published)** July 8, 2006 9:20 AM EST

**(Word Count)** 223

**(Characters)** Matsumoto, Hitsugaya

**(A/N)** I can't believe how long it took for me to finish this... it's a bit disconcerting. I might write a counterpart to it from Hitsugaya's point of view later, but for now, this is it. This one is a **HitsugayaMatsumoto**. No Hinamori. Well, not much.

* * *

**Chocolate  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

* * *

Hitsugaya had grown up. 

She knew it had to happen sooner or later. It was a part of life. Albeit the fact that once most reached a certain point they stopped aging for long time. So she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised when, one Valentine's Day, she and her taichou walked into the office to find a gigantic stack of chocolates on his desk. They'd blinked at it. And then he had cleared the desk and they'd gotten to work again. Matsumoto decided to retrieve the chocolate from the trash and take it with her the next time she went to drink. Chocolate was good.

But still, a little part of her felt a twinge of regret that he was doing so, and yet another part felt excitement. It was the latter that had caused her to become insanely happy when he had swept the desk clear of chocolate, retaining only the ones she and Hinamori had given him. It was the former that quelled the later and forced her to feel sympathetic for the poor girls whose hearts would probably be broken.

Still though, every time her now twenty-year-old taichou rejected yet another offering of love, every time her taichou walked away from another girl, Matsumoto couldn't help but smirk.

He had, of course, never walked away from her.


	7. Drop Seven: End of Story

**(Disclaimer) **See first drabble.

**(Written)** _Start:_ July 8, 2006 9:24 AM EST _End:_ July 8, 2006 9:44 AM EST

**(Published)** July 8, 2006 9:52 AM EST

**(Word Count)** 344

**(Characters)** Kenpachi, Yachiru

**(A/N)** A little thing I decided to write. I find the relationship between Kenpachi and Yachiru absolutely adorable. She totally ruins his 'bad guy' image. And he totally ruins her 'innocent little girl' image. They would seem to be two people who would stay far away from each other, but they aren't. I hope to write some more like these later, but this will do for now. Enjoy.

* * *

**End of Story  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

* * *

He didn't know why he did it. He just did. Without much though for the consequences... or anything like that. There was just this head of pink hair on the ground in a bundle, crying it's eyes out after one of his battles. He picked it up. That was that. Simple. End of story.

He didn't know why he put up with it. The happy gurgling whenever she started to fool around with his hair. The cries of joy whenever he bought her a little treat. Honestly, what normal little girl would like traveling around in these conditions? Then again, he supposed he should just be happy that she wasn't normal. Normal meant crying and tears and diapers and all that other stuff. She was independent and smart enough to figure out that he wouldn't be helping with that kind of stuff.

It had taken him a while to adjust to holding her with one hand, while fighting with the other. But it was all good, as it made him aware of some holes in his defenses. But it was a hindrance, to only be able to use one hand, so he taught her how cling to his shoulders and act as a second pair of eyes. He gave her a little stick and taught her some basic defense moves.

In the next battle, when he found her at the end just poking the eye of a screaming man out, he blinked, took her away, killed the guy, then proceeded to teach her some _real_ attacks. He gave her a long dagger; it was long enough that it might as well have been a short sword for her. He stopped buying her candy when she was good, and just showed her a better sword technique or something.

She made her first kill soon after, and he was proud.

So later, when he was sitting on the steps, watching Yachiru convince (force) Ikkaku to play with her, he didn't know why he did it. But he did And that was that. Simple.

End of story.


	8. Drop Eight: Obvious

**(Disclaimer) **See first drabble.

**(Written)** _Start:_ September 15, 2006 11:26 AM EST _End:_ September 15, 2006 12:06 AM EST

**(Published) **September 16, 2006 9:45 AM EST

**(Word Count)** 358

**(Characters)** Orihime, Ichigo x Rukia

**(A/N)** It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, now I'm back for the time being, with a new drabble.

I suppose the topic of Orihime's one-sided love towards Ichigo is a topic several have touched on before. This is no different. However, I do find the need to express my own words on this. This drabble and the next were actually supposed to be one drabble. However, I felt it would be best if I split it up, as there was a noticeable change right in the middle. Enjoy.

**-**

**Obvious  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

-

Everything about him was obvious. His surly personality. His strength and dependability. His attitude towards life. These were things you could discern after only a few moments of his company. All he felt was always shown in those wonderfully expressive eyes of his. He pretended to never care but it was obvious it was a mask and fake. Everything was decided by his heart. It was why she loved him, and why she would continue to love him even as his eyes shone for another.

For just as everything else about him was obvious, his love for one Kuchiki Rukia was as well, as was hers for him.

It was apparent in the way they walked next to each other, close enough to feel the other's warmth, but not touching, respecting the other's privacy. It was apparent in the way they looked at each other, the corners of their eyes softening at the mere mention of the other. There was no possible way to hide their relationship. The love was too palpable, too great for either of them to hide for long.

Orihime envied that.

And yet, she smiled at it, feeling a warm, fluttery feeling whenever she saw the two of them together. True, she loved him, and she supposed she should've felt angry, should've felt jealous. After all, she'd known Kurosaki-kun much longer. It should've been her, right?

But Orihime couldn't think that way. Yes, she loved him. But she loved Rukia as well, as a friend, as a sister, and as a respected person that somehow gained Kurosaki-kun's love without even trying. She was graceful, she was smart, she was an able fighter, and somehow had the ability to just _know_ what Kurosaki-kun was thinking. They fit together so well. She couldn't take that away from them. Didn't want to.

To her, it was obvious they were meant to be, obvious that they complimented each other, obvious that no matter who got between them, they would cling to each other. It was obvious to her if not to anyone else.

And it was obvious, that that was why she let him go.


	9. Drop Nine: One Person

**(Disclaimer) **See first drabble.

**(Written)** _Start:_ September 15, 2006 11:26 AM EST _End:_ September 15, 2006 12:06 AM EST

**(Published)** September 16, 2006 9:50 AM EST

**(Word Count)** 413

**(Characters)** Orihime, Ichigo

**(A/N)** Another onesided Orihime x Ichigo. Mild spoilers for latest manga chapters. Enjoy.

-

**One Person  
**_Taiyoukai Lady_

-

When that Arrancar had told her to say goodbye to one person and one person only, his name was on the top of that list. She'd wanted to leave a letter explaining everything, apologizing for all the trouble she knew she'd make with her disappearance. But that was against the 'rules', so Orihime didn't do it.

And when she entered his room and saw him asleep, looking so peaceful, and yet so worried over some matter, she couldn't help herself. She leaned down.

But she couldn't do it.

She couldn't kiss the man she'd loved for so long. It would seem obvious that she should just do it, but she couldn't. The tears slid down her cheeks as she laughed them away, little sobbing chuckles that tore into the air, hanging there, dead, heavy.

Kurosaki-kun would never find out until it was too late. He didn't think like that, never even considered that she'd go with an Arrancar, under threat or not. To him, it was about as obvious as the mysteries of creation. His honest integrity would aid her as she fled to the enemy. She wasn't proud of using it against him, but she had to. And so she would.

The worst part was the fear of him finding out. She could already see his eyes, the emotions flitting across them in a tsunami of feeling. Shock. Disbelief. Betrayal. Anger. Desperation. Rejection.

And worst of all, hurt.

Her disappearance would hurt him. Because she was his classmate, his partner, his companion, his friend. When he found out she was missing and why, it would be like a dagger in all the things he'd fought for.

And Kurosaki-kun would come after her.

She knew that.

Kurosaki-kun would come tearing into Aizen's lair and tear the Arrancars' heads off and defeat everyone. Then he'd grab her by the shoulders, and stare at her with bewildered eyes that asked over and over, "Why?"

And if she simply explained why, and told the truth, he would believe her and never question her, even though the possibility of her lying would be obvious to everyone else.

Kurosaki-kun would believe her, and that scared her.

And yet, part of her, a selfish part, wanted to see him chase after her, wanted to see him run after her, desperate to save her just as he'd been desperate to save Rukia.

Wanted to see, just for one moment, that she was his one special person.


End file.
